Redrpg
by Waterflash Arrowotter
Summary: A first person point of view from my characters on the yahoo group redrpg.


WA: Semi Promotion for my role playing group, redrpg. This is a view from my characters viewpoint.  
  
Characters I control:  
  
Waterflash Arrowotter - Refuge Wardancer Bushtail - Abbey Warrior Arryo - Badger Lord of Salamandastron Small Group of Hares Deathslinger Redeye - Leader of the Army One Large Vermin Army  
  
At this time, and all through the writing I'm putting up, there is only one other participant, Jason Lemoine, who controls:  
  
Stitch - Weasle Carver(Assumption based on another group, Redfic. Stitch is a weasle there)  
Dandy - Mousebabe(Assumption based on another group, Redfic. Dandy is a mousebabe there.  
Sandy - Terrier Infirmary Keeper Redrig - Cellar Keeperr (I'm assuming Hedgehog, but he has not made this known)  
Redtail - Mercenary Fox  
  
Writer Yuoofox also contributed, but only for one post and not in a major way. Currenly you may join freely at  
  
Before you decide not to read this becasue It is an promotional ad for a roleplaying group, please remember - It is redwall related, and involves all the things that a good story has to have. It is an interesting group, and I hope to see some of you join.  
  
At the time of this writing, Redwall is at a standoff with the Vermin Army  
  
Chapter 1 - The Travelers and the abbey.  
  
Waterflash's POV  
  
I stopped. I needed to. I had been running for days, and besides, the vermin were gone, so I had nothing to worry about. I set up camp. As I did so, I saw a faint glow back the way I had came. I unsheathed my dagger and moved to investigate. I saw a weasle and a mouse. A scout and a hostage? I thought. I moved quickly to kill the weasle, but the mouse said something and pointed. The weasle saw me, and I was sure he would attack me. After all, Isn't that what all vermin do?  
  
But all he said was "Come out, Its not nice to hide."  
  
Alarms were going off in my head. This has to be a trap. But I didn't kill him; I still don't know why I didn't.  
  
"Put that dagger down and come eat." He pointed to food on the fire. It was then I realized I haden't eaten since I started running.  
  
He didn't harm me, though I thought he would. We ended up trading tales, of how we had came to be there and our lives. I realized that he was not a vermin, but it boggled my mind; he was a weasle, and wern't all weasles vermin? I didn't have time to think though. I saw a fast moving dust cloud over the horizon.  
  
He noticed me freeze. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
It made me stand up. "We have to leave. Now."  
  
I ran back to my camp, and grabbed my things. I got back to him. We moved a cart that he had up a hill, and pushed it down as we jumped in. The army closed rapidly. Since all I had was a dagger and a broken crossbow, which he had aggreed to fix, I thought we were lost. Then I saw the weapons. He told me I could use them, and I took out vermin after vermin, never missing one. But still they closed. I thought that we were done for, that we would die right there. Suddenly we went into a doorway, stopped, and I saw large oaken doors close. A voice said, "Welcome to Redwall Abbey."  
  
WA: I will be posting more, hopefully catching up to the group. A synopsis of what has happened so far (really doesn't spoil much, but spoiler space anyways)  
  
S  
  
p  
  
o  
  
i  
  
l  
  
e  
  
r  
  
s  
  
p  
  
a  
  
c  
  
e  
  
s  
  
p  
  
o  
  
i  
  
l  
  
e  
  
r  
  
s  
  
p  
  
a  
  
c  
  
e  
  
WA: I appologize if that is not enough; The story is well above the screen on my 640X480 SVGA screen.  
  
The army attacks. After an attempt to blow thegates succeeds, The vermin army breaches the main abbey. There is heavy fighting and many casualties on both sides. The vermin come up with firebombs and use them to great effect, until their stockpile in the great hall explodes. Great scene here where Redrig rescues the kitchen staff which the vermin were using as hostages; and where stich refuses to leave his post guarding a door even though the vermin are already in the abbey building.  
  
Wardancer returns to redwall, and overhears a fight going on between Deathslinger and Redtail. Redtail spares Deathslinger, but embarresses him greatly.  
  
Redwall is modified to include iron gates instead of wood, and wooden armor is made. Waterflash attempts to escape and lead the vermin off, but when confronted by Sandy, he takes her to Salamandastron to get help.  
  
The vermin army attacks suddenly, and without warning, slaughtering the wall guards and Almost entering the building a second time, they are reppelled. The vermin still fight, causing the bell tower to collapse, blowing in the main abbey door. A squirrel army appears, that is much smaller, and places itself in front of the door to hold off attacks. Waterflash and Sandy return, and Waterflash kills Deathslinger. The vermin army in dissaray, Redtail calls a retreat, but not before taking Sandy Hostage. Redtail becomes the new leader of the army. Great scene: The Badger Lord Arryo bursts through the door causing Death and destruction to the vermin near him.  
  
Wardancer and Redrig plan to get Sandy back and hatch a plan to retrieve her. Waterflash, angry at himself for letting her come with him and thus having her not be inside the abbey and getting captured, attempts to kill Redtail and fails, but does free Sandy. Many of the squirrels are killed trying to get away.  
  
A council of war is finially held, and Redwall designes its battle plan. Wardancer projects a calm appearance, but really is thinking about how Redwall most likely will fall to the greatly outnumbered vermin. Straining his head for Ideas, he comes up with a near suicidal approach, that may or may not work depending on whether Redtail notices or not. 


End file.
